ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Unaccountable Accounts
Whisper: So, now we've taken two journeys. One to stop the darkness from spreading, and the other one is to put all the lost heart where they belong. To tell you this, neither one was easy, but I was sure to be glad to be the bird to write down what happened. Two journeys, you sitting quiet right here in these two Pads. But now, look like the only thing left in one of them is a single line. Of course, maybe that's because they're the only word this book was meant to hold and it's time for me to close it. But I don't know who is Nikorai, Yuuya and Taiga? Whisper saw an entry, and he went to Keita's Room And he explain to him Keita: A Strange Message? Whisper: Of course. I don't think I wrote this. And you know I never let the Pad out of my sight for this. And I don't know when anybody wouldn't have a chance to... Keita: Their hurting will be mended? Hmm, Whisper. It sounds like somebody need help and doesn't know what to do. Let's get this over with. Whisper: Okay, but how? All the other entry are completely blank, whis. Keita: I know, the words you wrote are gone, but that doesn't mean the journal is empty. But we need to see Ryder, Fuyunyan and the other. He tell his friends about what happen to the Journal Inaho: Do you know what Ryder is doing? USApyon: Don't know, Dani. Ryder: All right. Everything is ready. And you will gonna like it. He push the Button and it turned into a Computer. He pull and the beam is scanning the Yokai Pad, the monitor show the journal and it shows 7 World's, and then Red blocks shows up All: Huh? Fuyunyan: What's happening? Marshall: Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad! It's completely go Crazy! Rocky: Why, crazy? Chase: He meant the Blocks! Is completely go crazy! I don't know what's causing it exactly, but there's something wrong with the world's inside the journal. And we can't analyse that message for you, too! Fuyunyan: Isn't there anyway we can try? Keita: Hmm, maybe if we could get in there somewhere and fix the data, we could figure out what's happening. Zuma: (Gasp) That's it! We could look for someone already in the jornal and ask them to explore the world's and repair the data. That's great, Keita! Whisper: Someone to explore the data from the inside... Then Fuyunyan got an Idea Fuyunyan: Every! I think I know three person who can help us! In the Monitor A Robot, Purple Dragon and a Red Dragon is Floating around the Data and they landed on a Platform Back at the Lookout Ryder: See, I found a way to rewrite Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damem's data! Jibanyan: What does that mean, nyan Ryder: It means I gave the Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon who's in the Datascape the power to use their Power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's. Now they can help is un-glitch all the journal data... I hope. USApyon: That Data is a new Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon? Whisper: Of coruse. and are you saying they're not the same Digimon met on our journey before? Fuyunyan Your journey with the Digimons was all recorded into data. So they ARE the Digimon we know from before. Just another Version. Ryder: And since they're still them, they can help us restore all the world's to the way they're supposed to be. Then a Red Alarm has shown at the Monitor All: (Gasp) The Monitor show Red Data Fuyunyan: What's happening? Keita: I have no idea. Ryder: Wait here. Me, Inaho, Keita will run next door and take a look. Be right back. And Paw Patrol, stay here. He, Inaho and Keita left the Lookout Whisper: I guess they must have figured it out. Komasan: Excuse me, Fuyunyan, but what exactly is it we're doing here, Zura? Fuyunyan: Well, you see, someone left a strange message in Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad. And the only way to find out who wrote it is by carefully analysing every entry inside. Jibanyan: And what the Message say, nyan? Fuyunyan: "Their Hurting will be-" Whisper: Hmm... strange. Fuyunyan: What is it? Skye: Look! There's someone in the monitor! Komajiro: Monge, I thought that Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon were on there own in there. They look at the Monitor and it was three Black Coated person Whisper: Who was that! I-I don't remember writing down in this Yo-Kai Pad. At the Monitor Shoutmon: Who... are YOU? They left and went off Fuyunyan: (Voice) Can you hear me? You have to go after them whoever they are. Fast! They went off and three Black Coated Person is not here Gumdramon: Huh? Your Majesty. Did we get ourselveselost from here? Who could they have run off to? Shoutmon: No clue. Then they saw the Heartless Fuyunyan: (Voice) Watch out! They're the Heartless! It's time for you to use your powers! Damemon: Don't worry. We can do this. Fuyunyan: And you have to use your power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's. All: Right! Then their Hand's are Glowing and it was a Gold Ring on Gumdramon's Wrist, Damemon has two Shield and Shoutmon has a Sword on his Right hand Gumdramon: Huh? Where did we get this? Fuyunyan: (Voice) You have that now because you've gained the power to fight. It's also your power to survive. You're got to a fight sometimes. But don't ever forget- keep your light burning strong. They're fighting the Heartless and they did it. And then a Door appeared Fuyunyan (Voice) It's time to open the door. Just open it and head there. All: Okay! They open the Door and they went to the Light Category:Cutscenes